A contactless electricity-supplying device is conventionally known which has such a structure that a series capacitor is connected to a primary winding driven by an AC power supply and a parallel capacitor is connected to a secondary winding, where the value of each of the series and parallel capacitors is so set based on a certain expression that a transformer of the known contactless electricity-supplying device is substantially equivalent to an ideal transformer.
(Patent Document 1)